


They’re Family, You Protect Them

by BitchImaWriteritsalldrama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky is thrown in there a bit, Ben calls dean dad because its adorable, F/M, Good Chuck, I dont care who hes happy with, If cw wants to insist hes straight fine, Mama Jodi, Protective Dean, Sam does have a soul here though it is set in the season where he doesnt, just so hes happy, mostly family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama/pseuds/BitchImaWriteritsalldrama
Summary: Dean has settled into his new life with Lisa and ben, he gets to hunt, have family brunches with sam and cas and the rest of thier family. So far nothing has targeted his wife and kid, but what happens when that changes?
Relationships: Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	They’re Family, You Protect Them

**Author's Note:**

> I think that dean deserved better, be it cas or Lisa or just moving on and getting a job and having a dog like a normal person. He deserved to be happy so here’s one way he gets to be happy.

“Honey I’m home” dean said in his most suburbanite voice   
“Hi dad, bye dad”  
“Hey Ben! Where are you going?”  
“Getting dinner?”  
“What do you need before you leave?”  
“I have the bag, I’ll be fine”  
“Have fun! “ Lisa called from the other room, “Hey babe, how was the hunt?”  
“Good, how was your day?” Dean said and kissed her on the cheek as he passes to grab water.   
“It was fine, what did it end up being?” She said as dean pulled out the portfolio and a supernatural book out,   
“Demon. Oh look we got mail-from chuck.” He dragged off the end of that sentence, “Apparently chuck decided his visions weren’t enough. “ dean chuckled and turned to a page in the book, “I don’t know why he keeps sending them to us, I barely read them, it’s gotten a little insulting at times.” He handed his wife the book, she read a few lines and started to laugh so hard, tears formed in her eyes,  
“Another ‘Sam/dean Winchester’ story? He’s finally caved to the fans.”  
“More like caved to Becky” he laughed again. “Atleast he’s straying from the source material some what.” They laughed again and Lisa opened a bottle of wine.   
When Ben came back with the pizza, dean and Lisa were sitting on the couch with wine talking about the hunt.   
“Dad when do I get to hunt with you.”  
“You want to end up like me or sam? Never if we can avoid it, you’ll learn to protect yourself but you’ll hopefully live a normal life, when you get older you can make the decision on your own to either live normal or hunt. K? Mama Jodi made that choice maybe you’ll choose a different path. “ Lisa looked at him lovingly.   
“Oh my god, get a room.” Ben complained as his parents kissed,   
“Dude cool it and get us some pizza” they sat down to watch a movie and wind down for the night.   
When Ben was asleep, they decided on one more movie but suddenly the lights started to flicker and the air got cold. Dean noticed the changes and assumed it was a spirit, he got up and grabbed the iron knife from the cabinet and went back to sit on the couch,  
“Is everything okay?”  
“You had expressed interest in hunting right?”   
“Yes?”  
“The lights, the chill, I’m worried it’s a spirit, the only thing that keeps it at bay until we can burn the bones is iron, hence the knife.”  
“Okay? We’ll be okay right? “  
“I already shot Sam a text, he’s looking into it just to be sure, the same thing happened at his house with eilleen.” Lisa settled back down into Dean, he could protect her. 

The next day dean saw it, a younger girl, not a ghost but something else, dean was a little cornered and when Lisa walked in she grabbed the iron knife and stabbed her in the back,   
“Ow, you stabbed me. “  
“Lisa it’s fine, it’s just cas, his true vessel needed a break. “  
“Hello lisa”  
“Okay, yeah whatever, you scared us. “ she said as cas pulled out the knife and handed it back to her,   
“Oh the lights and the murders in the area? That’s not me.”  
“You think somethings after us? “  
“Not just something, half angel half demon, never seen something like it before, not good news.”  
“How do we kill it.” Lisa asked   
“Angel blade hopefully. “  
“Hopefully?!” Lisa exclaimed   
“I’ll call Bobby” dean said with resignation, picking up the phone and sending Lisa off to help pack with cas. 

When they were done packing dean had a sad look on his face,  
“What’s wrong?” Lisa asked, her hand on his arm,  
“It’s the apaolypse again”  
“Dammit”  
“Survivable?”  
“Of course” dean said unsure, “let’s go, it’ll be fine. “

When the boys were about to leave Lisa sent Ben off to a friends house and went back to the door to say goodbye to dean, realization dawning on her, dean wasn’t going to come back, probably not atleast, CAs wasn’t sure he’d make it either. Dean pulled her close and kissed her,   
“Hm, I’ll wait in the car.” Cas said clearing his throat and disappeared. Dean pulled her into a hug and started to turn away,  
“Wait dean, i know you don’t plan on coming back so I’m going with you. It’ll be lots of research and we’ll have time to train me up, I have to be there to back you up. “  
“Okay. “  
“Okay?”  
“Okay. You can come, the boys and I will teach you the basics, it’ll probably be two to three weeks for something like this, we have time. I’ll call Ben once we get in the car to tell him the plan. “  
“Okay... I thought this would be more of a fight. “  
“Nope, selfishly I can protect you better when you are with me than here.”  
“I love you”  
“I love you more” he said with a smile and a kiss. 

This time they came back from the hunt and maybe the next time and the next but one time, one time something would happen and they wouldn’t be so lucky, maybe one time they got injured or killed and dean regretted pulling his family into this life. But for the time being he was happy, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It sort of has a wonky timeline, i know, but i just am of the opinion that sam gets eileen and dean is happy, those are my two caveats :)


End file.
